Les liens du sang
by Arou21
Summary: A l'époque du Japon Impérial, les humains et les démons s'affrontent pour le monde réel. Ichigo, shinigami protecteur du pays doit protéger ce-dernier contre Shirosaki, le commandent adverse qu'il n'a jamais vu et qu'il craint. Seulement il semblerait qu'un lien profond dont il ignore tout les unissent... M pour violence, yaoi et lemon !
1. Prologue

Je ne possède pas Bleach, les personnages principaux appartiennent à Tite Kubo

Cette fiction est un yaoi et contiendra du lemon donc âmes sensibles, s'abstenir.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Shirosaki voyait son armée avancer depuis le promontoire ou il se trouvait, les ravins étaient les endroits qu'il aimait le plus pour se battre on pouvait plus facilement y piéger ses adversaires. Le peuple des humains qui lui résistait l'agaçait un peu, mais l'amusait surtout. Il avait toujours méprisé cette race assez stupide pour s'encombrer de sentiment tel que l'amour ou la compassion…surtout la compassion. Pour lui, si les autres n'avaient pas une quelconque utilité, il ne servait à rien de s'en encombrer.

-Pathétique…..

-Shirosaki-sama ?

Il tourna la tête pour apercevoir son seconde, Menma qui l'observait, inquiète.

-Rien, rends toi utile au front au lieu de t'inquiéter pour moi ! On dirait une humaine….

-Euh… Oui ! Tout de suite Shirosaki-sama !

Sur ceux la petite démone disparut. Shirosaki fit une moue contrariée, Menma ressemblait vraiment à un être humain avec ses sentiments idiots. Tout cela le répugnait et le fait que son propre bras droit agisse de la sorte le désolait , chose qu'il ne manquait pas de lui rappeler assez brutalement à longueur de temps. Si l'autre n'avait pas été une des plus puissants démons sous ses ordres, il se serait surement déjà fait une joie de la supprimer.

-Quelle servante stupide …Se murmura le commandant.

Il avait besoin de se défouler…. Même si il ne pensait pas participer à la base, avoir songé à tout ça lui avait donné une certaine envie de tuer, envie que le démon n'avait aucune envie de refouler…

Se redressant de sa position accroupie, il se tint debout, imposant et quelque peu effrayant durant quelques instants puis sauta dans le vide, durant sa chute, un brouillard noir et cramoisie l'entoura. Shirosaki laissa alors toute la rage et la folie de son esprit prendre complètement le dessus, fermant les yeux, se laissant aller dans les méandre de la folie meurtrière.

Quand il atterri sur le sol, une onde de choc secoua la terre et le ciel se couvrit d'avantage tandis que le démon changeait d'apparence, des cornes sortaient de ses tempes maintenant recouverte d'un crâne inhumain, le reste de son corps était recouvert d'une couche osseuse et les orbite de son crâne sans chair vides. Des symboles rouges ornaient le blanc de son corps. Le démon se saisit de son sabre alors qu' un grondement sourd sortait de sa gorge avant qu'un effroyable rugissement ne déchire l'air.

Menma cessa de se battre pour regarder vers son maître et murmura avec une certaine tristesse :

- Pourquoi tant de haine dans votre cœur Shirosaki-sama…..

Shirosaki fit craquer ses articulations et s'élança vers le premier groupe d'humains, broyant les crânes contre le sol, disloquant les vertèbres sous ses griffes, fracassant les os sous ses coups, lacérant la chair avec sa terrible lame, répandant le sang sur le sol et sur son propre corps. Il sentit bien le froid mordant d'une lame dans son abdomen mais s'en fichait, aveuglé par son plaisir meurtrier et par la douleur que lui procurait cette forme, se contentant de tuer encore et encore.

Sa propre douleur… Cette constatation lui arracha un rire dément, ce n'était pas sa douleur ! Alors pourquoi devait-il vivre constamment avec ?! Pourquoi ce serait lui qui endurerait tout ? Ce monde était injuste, la vie était injuste, les êtres humains étaient immondes !


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord merci de me lire et j'espère que cette histoire vous plaira.C'est la première fois que je publie sur ce site mais ce n'est pas ma première fiction, en réalité celle-ci est une adaptation yaoi et bleach d'une de mes propres fictions que j'ai publié sur mon blog ( arou21 . skyrock . com). Je trouvais que l'histoire correspondait bien pour une fiction sur ce couple que je trouve assez négligé en ce qui concerne les fictions française.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ichigo grimaça en sentant l'atmosphère s'alourdir, encore une attaque des démons ! La guerre ne finirait donc jamais ? Il n'était pas encore prêt à se rendre au front mais avait de plus en plus le sentiment qu'il lui faudrait s'y rendre sous peu ….

-Ichigo, vous allez bien? Je suis vraiment désolé pour vos parents….

-Cette malédiction est effrayante….. Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, personne n'y est pour rien, ils étaient malades et même si cela me fait de la peine, il faut se reprendre et tenir face aux attaques de nos ennemis, de ce monstre en particulier….

-Vous parlez de Shirosaki ? Personne ne l'a jamais vu, il parait qu'il ne laisse jamais de survivants. Ou alors est-ce simplement une invention des démons ? En tout cas, aussi puissant qu'il soit, il ne pourra rien faire contre vous, vous êtes le shinigami qui protège ce pays ! J'ai tellement hâte de me battre à vos cotés !

Ichigo esquissa un sourire et se releva du rebord de fenêtre sur lequel il était assis pour faire face à son jeune serviteur. Après avoir distraitement remit en place les pans de son kimono blanc et noir, signe du deuil, il posa ses mains sur les épaules encore frêles de Jinta :

-Il ne faut pas avoir hâte à ce genre de chose ! Malgré l'aspect héroïque qu'elle peut avoir, la guerre n' a rien d'un jeu ! Certaine personne, aussi fortes soit-elles n'ont même pas pus y participer, terrifiées par l'aura de nos ennemies ….. Et puis, j'espère bien y mettre un terme avant que tu ne soit majeur ! S'exclama le shinigami en ébouriffant les cheveux rouges .

Le jeune garçon prit une mine contrariée en essayant vainement de remettre ses mèches en place :

-Mais moi je veux me battre pour tuer celui qui vous a fait ça ! Dit-il en désignant la main bandée du jeune homme.

Celui-ci perdit son sourire un instant avant d'entendre du bruit dans le couloir,

-Aller Jinta, retourne chez Urahara avant que quelqu'un de s'aperçoive que tu es venu importuner la famille en deuil !

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, répondit-il en sautant sur une des barrières du grand balcon, je suis le meilleur !

Ichigo observa l'autre s'élancer dans le vide, Jinta était tellement plein de vie et d'entrain, il ne voulait pas le laisser combattre, il y avait déjà eu trop de perte, pas besoin que des enfants à peine en âge de se battre participe à cette guerre…. Il songea à la mort de ses parents, tout deux gravement malade étaient morts depuis deux jours à présent et malgré qu'il se sente triste, il n'avait pu verser aucune larmes et trouvait ça singulier, voir même malsain de ne pas ressentir plus de chagrin…

Le shinigami regarda sa main gauche et en retira les bandages, dévoilant la cicatrice blanchâtre qui ondulait autour de sa main et de son avant bras, il s'agissait d'une brûlure qui remontait maintenant à presque quinze ans, quand il n'en avait que quatre…..

Il ne se souvenait pas lui-même de cet événement mais une gouvernante le lui avait raconté, il jouait dans le jardin lorsqu'un démon de l'armée ennemie l'attaqua, lui brûlant le bras. Ichigo n'y croyait qu'à moitié, persuadé que les démons, malgré leur nature sauvage voir barbare, n'attaqueraient pas un si jeune enfant par pur plaisir….

Après tout, ils n'étaient pas si différents, physiquement du moins car il savait pertinemment que psychologiquement il n'en était rien, ces êtres n'avaient ni les mêmes principes, ni les mêmes idéaux que les humains. Les démons le fascinait d'un coté, surtout ce Shirosaki qui semblait en proie à une malédiction des plus singulières, le shinigami pouvait ressentir son aura quelque peu torturée du temple impériale ou il se trouvait, un mélange de douleur, de rage et de folie, voilà comment le démon lui apparaissait…


	3. Chapitre 2

Deuxième chapitre ! Je publie vite, puisque, comme je l'ai expliqué précédemment, c'est une adaptation est même si je modifie un paquet de choses, la trame principale et le déroulement reste à peu près identiques.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cela faisait une journée maintenant, une journée qu'ils avaient gagné la bataille du ravin, une journée que Shirosaki avait arrêté de massacrer des humains et qu'il tentait de reprendre pieds, de redevenir stable… Presque autant de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il s'était enfermée dans cette pièce, « la pièce de purification » comme les démons aimaient l'appeler. Pourtant le démon blanc détestait cette pièce plongée dans l'obscurité la plus complète et dont les murs étaient recouverts de runes .

C'était la première fois qu'il devait y rester aussi longtemps pour retrouver sa forme normale, ou alors était-ce sa forme secondaire ? Il ne le savait plus vraiment au final après tout, il ne faisait que se « laisser aller » avec l'autre corps un peu plus disons…..significatif de son état d'esprit du moment…

Les moments dans cette pièce était une véritable torture, il grelotait de froid et transpirait tant la chaleur lui semblait insupportable, à moins que ce ne soit à cause d'une quelconque fièvre, tous son corps le lançait et il avait l'impression que son crâne allait imploser. Il devait réprimer l'envie de tuer et la folie de sa forme démoniaque jusqu'à revenir à sa forme « humaine », il ne fallait en aucun cas le déranger pendant ce temps , ne pas ouvrir la lourde porte, sous peine de mourir de façon relativement atroce, douloureuse et sans trop de chances de pouvoir se faire identifier par la suite.

Quand enfin ses tremblements cessèrent et qu'il pus ouvrir les yeux sans voir la pièce (pourtant complètement noire) se distordre autour de lui, il daigna tenter de se relever du sol froid et inconfortable, le laissant engourdit. Shirosaki s'appuya contre un des murs de la pièce et sourit légèrement en constatant que les runes ne lui brûlaient pas la paume comme elles auraient dus le faire si il était encore possédé par son autre aspect. Au prix d'un dernier effort, le démon balança la tête en arrière et serra les dents tandis que ses cornes finissaient de se rétracter et que ses crocs et ses griffes revenaient à la normale sans quelques craquements peu rassurants.

Il inspira profondément et alla vers la porte dont il tourna la lourde poignée, chose impossible dans son autre forme à cause de toutes les inscriptions. A peine eut-il mis un pas dehors qu'il du plisser ses yeux noir et or malgré la faible luminosité, immédiatement, le capitaine du second régiment et une des servantes du palais apparut à ses cotés, cette dernière lui tendit un yukata violet et blanc orné d'arabesques. Skirosaki le pris sans remerciements pour l'autre etl'enfila rapidement, plutôt heureux de retirer ses autres vêtements en lambeaux et de les donner à la servante qui disparut aussitôt après les avoir prit :

-Shirosaki-sama, nous avons remporté la bataille du ravin avec un nombre minime de morts et….

-Je sais ça, je sais ! Tu me feras ton rapport demain, ta voix me donne mal à la tête !

-Bien, Shirosaki-sama, vous me ferez mander.

Sur ce, il disparut. Le démon restant soupira en tenant son crâne douloureux, à peine sortit tous ces idiots venaient le harceler, ils pouvaient pas le laisser tranquille deux putain de minutes ?! Il se dirigea vers ses quartiers en continuant à pester avec pour seul objectif d'avaler une ou deux coupes de saké et d'aller dormir, épuisé par sa transformation.

Arrivant dans sa chambre, il s'allongea sur le futon, sa peau blanche contrastant avec la soie noire des draps, ferma les yeux en posant une main sur son ventre, à l'endroits ou un des soldats humains était parvenu à la transpercer. Malheureusement il s'agissait là d'un geste vain, les démons originel ne mourraient pas pour si peu et même si la sensation de sa chair en train de cicatriser n'était pas agréable du tout, il était assez content de ne pas mourir tout de suite car après tout, il lui restait encore plusieurs choses à faire et savourer…

-Shirosaki-sama, je viens prendre de vos nouvelles. Annonça Menma qui venait d'arriver derrière les panneaux coulissants

-Entre ! Répondit le démon sans esquisser le moindre geste d'accueil, exaspéré par l'insistance de ses laquais .

Sa seconde entra et se débarrassa de ses geta pour monter pieds nus sur le tatami et, après avoir déplacé un zabuton à coté de la couche de son maître, elle s'y assis en rabattant les pans de son yukata noir sur ses cuisses. La plus petite observa son supérieur avec inquiétude, en particulier son abdomen, Shirosaki soupira et se redressa en tailleur :

-Je vais bien, cette blessure n'existera même plus demain, tu sais très bien que mon corps et bien plus résistant quand je suis sous mon autre apparence. Et puis arrête avec ce regard là ! Il me donne envie de vomir !

-Je sais cela Shirosaki-sama, pardonnez moi… mais le temps que vous avez mis à reprendre vos esprits m'inquiète beaucoup, vous n'aviez jamais eu autant de mal !

-Tu m'apprends rien, probablement que l'autre abruti a du avoir un problème, quelqu'un est mort ou un truc du genre. C'est tout et puis si c'est pas ça, sache que je ne mourrais pas avant d'avoir réalisé les projets que j'ai pour lui.

Menma baissa les yeux :

-C'est injuste que vous deviez endurer cela….

-C'est la vie qui est injuste, c'est ce monde qui est cruel, ça ne sert à rien de commencer avec ce genre de conversation…. T'es blessé? Demanda l'albinos en regardant l'épaule bandée de l'autre.

-Je n'ai rien à part une entaille au niveau de l'omoplate droite, rien qui puisse m'empêcher de vous servir convenablement. Ce n'est rien comparé à vous….

-Tait toi un peu, je suis pas en sucre, tu devrais plutôt être contente que toi t'ais rien répondit l'autre avec un agacement non dissimulé, retires toi à présent, je suis fatigué, nous préparerons le prochain assaut demain.

-Oui Shirosaki-sama, passez une bonne nuit. Répondit l'autre en quittant la vaste chambre..

Shirosaki ne répondit pas. Il enleva son yukata, laissant son corps nu, éclairé par le faible éclat des lampions suspendus au plafond, ses muscles fins glissaient sous la peau blanche de fines cicatrices courrait sur son dos, seule la plus récente sur son abdomen, un peu au-dessus de la chute de ses reins semblaient réelle tant les autres ne faisaient que l'embellir. Le démon se coucha et rabattit négligemment la couverture sur le bas de son corps et songea à l'_autre_, il ne serait satisfait qu'après avoir vu sa douleur et son incompréhension, qu'après l'avoir entendu le supplier de faire cesser sa souffrance… Le démon étira un large sourire sadique à cette pensée :

-Bientôt tu goutera à la peur, à la douleur et à la honte, j'attends ce moment avec impatience, mon chère _Ichigo_, murmura Shirosaki en passant sa langue bleue sur ses lèvres pâles.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3, attention début de lime ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ichigo dormait d'un demi sommeil plutôt agité, sa main gauche le faisait souffrir pour la première fois de toute sa vie, pourtant la brûlure ne pouvait pas s'être infectée ou quelque chose du genre…

Cela avait commencé alors qu'il parlait avec les trois membres du conseil impériale sur son entrée dans la guerre au cours de la grande bataille. En tant que shinigami de ce pays, il fournissait un atout exceptionnel à l'armée contre l'invasion démoniaque. Il avait été entrainé depuis ses 8 ans à combattre au sabre.

Le shinigami avait d'ailleurs hérité de l'arme de sa mère qu'il n'avait jamais connue, elle-même shinigami avant sa mort au combat. Il s'agissait du zanpakuto Zangetsu que le jeune homme avait mainte et mainte fois utilisé lors de ses pénibles entraînements.

Pour le moment, le shinigami tournait et se retournait dans son futon, les draps emmêlés autour de ses jambes , en proie à de violentes visions de la guerre…ou bien de massacres mais au final quelle différence ? Tout à coup, les soldats mutilés agonisants et les démons assoiffés de sang disparurent pour laisser place à l'obscurité la plus totale. Il se retrouva ensuite dans une sorte de pièce aux murs, au sol et au plafond semblable à de l'eau, aussi lisse qu'un miroir, ses pieds formant de petites vaguelettes à la surface de la très mince couche de liquide au sol.

Avançant vers un mur, il sentit la douleur s'amplifier, comme un avertissement mais ne pouvait détourner son regard de son reflet dans la paroi miroitante. Il ne lui était pas tout à fait identique maintenant qu'il l'observait de plus près, ses yeux normalement noisette y étaient noirs et dorés, ses cheveux oranges semi long et un peu ébouriffés y étaient blancs, sa peau légèrement dorée y était aussi totalement blanche. Leur kimonos étaient de couleurs différentes : noir pour lui, mauve et blanc pour l'autre.

Il approcha un peu sa main droite de la surface et d'un coup, son reflet la lui saisit, traversant le liquide miroitant. Ichigo cria et se dégagea violemment de la main blanche au ongles noirs en reculant, tombant en arrière dans l'eau qui devint noire et se durçit pour devenir une sorte de surface solide et lisse, il n'arrivait pas à parler, ou même à réagir.

L'autre sortit complètement et fut en face de lui en un instant, faisant paniquer d'avantage le shinigami au sol, celui-ci vit son double lever la main droite qui était recouverte d'une fine cicatrice noirâtre. A son geste, la brûlure du jeune homme se fit encore plus ressentir, le reflet se pencha en arborant une expression cruel et enserra sa gorge de sa main gauche tandis que la droite attrapait son poignet blessé, le brûlant d'avantage et le faisant serrer les dents :

-J'attends nôtre rencontre depuis bien longtemps….mon adorable fraise….Ronronna alors son double en s'asseyant sur son bassin, lui tenant fermement la gorge .

Ichigo se raidit à l'entente du surnom et se débattit mais la poigne sur sa gorge le fit suffoquer et stopper toute tentative de résister à l'emprise de l'autre. Pourquoi rêvait-il d'une chose pareil ? Et surtout, pourquoi était-ce si réaliste ? Se demandait le jeune homme, effrayé de ce qui lui arrivait, persuadé qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'un cauchemar. L'albinos sourit et détailla attentivement l'autre de haut en bas tandis que sa main mutilée remontait sur le torse de l'orangé, écartant les pans du kimono pour se balader sur la peau dorée de la poitrine, insistant légèrement en passant sur le contour des mamelons, prenant son temps.

Le shinigami frissonna de dégoût ou de plaisir, il ne savait pas bien à cause du léger manque d'oxygène, son assaillant se pencha sur son cou, suçotant la peau avant de mordre dans la chair tendre, l'orangé poussa un cri étouffé par la pression sur ses voies respiratoires alors que son double léchait la plaie de sa langue bleutée. Voyant que l'autre était quelque peu essoufflé par ses attouchements, l'albinos ricana de manière sadique et plongea sa main vers l'entre-jambe du rouquin…

Ichigo se réveilla en sursaut, haletant et en sueur, il porta nerveusement la main à sa gorge, comme pour vérifier qu'il s'agissait bien d'un rêve et observa sa cicatrice qui avait cessé de le lancer. C'était quoi ce rêve ?! Il avait un esprit vraiment tordu pour rêver de se genre de chose…de lui ou presque en l'occurrence… Il amena sa main contre son cœur qui cognait dans sa poitrine en se disant que c'était surement le stress avant de soupirer et de se lever pour effleurer son sabre, dans l'espoir de se rassurer…

La lame noire brillait sous la lune presque pleine, le jour de l'éclipse (celle-ci était spéciale car durait un jour entier) approchait, les démons misaient sur l'obscurité et l'absence de la lumière protectrice pour attaquer le palais, du moins c'est ce que leur avait transmis leur informateur. Il devrait combattre et défaire leur chef pour sauver le royaume des humains, sans quoi ils étaient perdus. Dans deux jours exactement la ville serrait évacuée et presque la totalité des soldats se dirigerait avec lui à leur tête vers la plaine se situant entre les montagnes, à quelques kilomètres de la capitale pour surprendre l'armée adverse…. Le shinigami se rassit, continuant de se frotter doucement le cou, il avait chaud… Ce rêve l'avait plus troublé qu'il ne l'aurait voulus et ça le dérangeait, en particulier l'apparence de son « assaillant » qui lui donnait une impression de déjà vu, pas parce qu'il lui ressemblait en tout points, il y avait quelque chose d'autre…..


	5. Chapitrer 4

Bonjour à tous ! C'est un chapitre court, mais pas d'inquiétude, le prochain sera plus long ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Shirosaki examinait encore une fois ses plans, pour lui qui avait l'habitude de foncer dans le tas plus qu'autre chose, ce genre de détail l'agaçait au plus haut point.

Tous ce qui lui importait était de retrouver son chère petit shinigami et de s'en occuper à sa façon, ainsi ses troupes pourraient avancer et détruire la capitale sans trop de problème. Fatigué de toute cette paperasse et d'une nuit disons… quelque peu frustrante, il se leva et appela :

-Menma !

L'interpellée apparut presque aussitôt à l'appel de son maître :

-Que puis-je pour vous, Shirosaki-sama ?

Le démon soupira avant de se saisir de sa coupelle de saké et de s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils pourpres baignés par la lumière lunaire devant la fenêtre, il ne restait plus qu'une nuit avant l'assaut,demain était donc le grand jour, il l'attendait avec impatience et ce pour diverses raisons .

-Je voulais te parler de la suite et surtout de ton rôle dans tout ceci. Viens ici. Ordonna-t-il en lui indiquant le fauteuil en face de celui qu'il occupait. Menma acquiesça et obéit docilement .

-Vous ne pourrez pas atteindre la cité si il se décide à combattre, et c'est quelque chose qu'il sera obligé de faire, pour lui et son peuple.

-Ou voulez vous en venir ?

-Je vais le tuer. Lâcha le démon blanc dans un sourire mauvais.

La petite démone resta un instant sans parler, assimilant la nouvelle avant de réagir violemment :

-Quoi ?! Shirosaki-sama, vous ne pouvez pas faire cela ! Si c'est vous qui le tuez, vous-même allez…

-Exactement et c'est pour cette raison que je veux que tu me remplace au commandement des armés.

-Je refuse ! Pourquoi devriez vous faire une chose pareille ?! C'est injuste !

-Tait-toi ! Je ne t'ais jamais demandé ton avis ! Tu feras ce que je te dit et c'est tout !

Menma baissa la tête, le regard sombre et acquiesça :

-Bien Shirosaki-sama, il sera fait selon vos ordres.

-Tu peux disposer, répondit le démon en lui tendant le document qu'il consultait un peu plus tôt. Et vérifie moi ça une dernière fois, veux tu ?

Son interlocutrice ne dit rien et partit après s'être emparée de la feuille de papier . Shirosaki la suivit du regard avant de retourner s'allonger, afin de se reposer pour l'assaut du lendemain. Tuer le shinigami ? Il serait sans doute obligé de le faire mais pas pour le moment, pas dans ce combat. Il avait mentit pour pouvoir avoir la paix le lendemain, ses projets le firent sourire, il avait bien eu un aperçu pendant la nuit précédente mais pas assez à son gout.

Il s'était même sentit très insatisfait que sa proie ne lui impose une telle résistance mentale, il sourit en se rappelant non sans plaisir du jeune homme à la respiration erratique, les joues rosées et la peur dans son regard. Shirosaki finit par s'endormir sur ces douces pensée. Cependant, en pleine nuit, on le secoua doucement pour le réveiller :

-Shirosaki-sama, réveillez-vous je crois que la salle de purification a un problème.

L'interpellé grogna en entendant la voix de son lieutenant la tirer du sommeil dans lequel il s'était profondément plongé, elle le dérangeait pour ça en pleine nuit ?! Les deux démons progressaient dans le couloir menant à la fameuse pièce, l'une semblait un peu nerveuse et l'autre encore trop endormi et énervé par la situation pour s'en rendre compte . Une fois arrivés, Menma prit la parole :

-Il s'agit de certaines runes du fond, elles semblent déplacées par rapport à d'habitude.

-Je vais voir, soupira l'autre en s'enfonçant dans l'obscurité de la salle vide.

Voyant son maître arriver devant le mur du fond, Menma murmura :

-Pardonnez moi, Shirosaki-sama…..

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Menma il y a pas d…. Menma ! Hurla le démon quand il vit la lourde porte se refermer et les runes s'activer, annihilant toute chance de sortit.

Les runes avaient bien étaient modifiées, maintenant elles l'empêchaient de sortir, formes secondaires ou non ! Shirosaki se mit à frapper violemment la porte, se brûlant un peu en criant à son lieutenant de lui ouvrir tandis que celle-ci s'éloignait pour rejoindre ses quartiers, afin de se préparer.

« Je suis désolé Shirosaki-sama mais je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça….. certes en tuant le shinigami de vos propres mains, ce que vous êtes surement le seul à pouvoir faire, vous nous assurez la victoire mais vous mourrez à votre tour ! Je ne peux pas vous laissez vous sacrifier pour nous… » une larme roula sur la joue pâle de la jeune femme.

« C'est peut être idiot mais il semblerait que je vous aimes trop pour cela… »


	6. Chapitre 5

Ce chapitre est assez long (en tout cas plus que les autres) et disons, plein d'action ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ichigo menait l' armée vers la plaine, se tenant droit sur son cheval pie, lui qui n'était pas à l'aise sur un cheval, il tentait de paraître sur de lui, histoire de rassurer les hommes . Pour l'occasion, il avait revêtu la tenue traditionnelle des shinigamis, à savoir un Shihakusho noir laissé lâche et un peu déchiré dans le bas (ce dernier détail n'était pas fait exprès) ,un hakama de même coloris, des tabis clairs et des zoris.

Son sabre était accroché à sa ceinture. Son visage était aussi neutre et confiant que possible même si, intérieurement, il était inquiet, se demandant presque pourquoi il était là. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement se battre, non, c'est surtout qu'il n'aimait pas tuer, cette idée le répugnait. De plus, l'idée de devoir affronter son ennemi, ce Shirosaki qui le terrifiait tant et que personne n'avait jamais vu sans en mourir lui donnait des sueurs froides et attisaient d'autant plus sa curiosité…

Ils arrivèrent rapidement et se mirent en position, le shinigami avait un mauvais pressentiment, surtout depuis que sa cicatrice se manifestait, la douleur était là, sans être violente, elle lui rappelait sa présence de temps en temps. Soudain, un sifflement se fit entendre et le guerrier à sa gauche tomba de cheval, une flèche noire fichée dans le crâne. Ichigo écarquilla les yeux tandis que le cheval ruait et que les autres soldat levaient la tête vers les parois rocheuses, de là ou provenait le tir.

La panique prit bientôt le dessus en constatant que les démons les attendaient sur les plateaux, les encerclant complètement. Le jeune homme s'efforça de calmer sa monture et ses hommes avant de regarder à nouveau devant lui, une silhouette s'avançait vers eux alors que le ciel s'assombrissait, une femme de toute évidence, les cheveux blancs coupés en un carré plongeant et une armure légère et noire, elle tenait un énorme hachoir tout aussi noir sur son épaule et deux petites cornes semblables aux bois d'un cerf ornaient ses tempes . Arrivée à une centaine de mètres d'eux, elle pointa une main gantée de fer vers eux :

-Je me nomme Menma, bras droit du grand Shirosaki ! Gravez ce jour dans votre mémoire pitoyables humains, car il constituera la date de votre extinction pure et simple ! Regardez donc le ciel, il annonce nôtre victoire !

Elle leva le bras et regarda vers le ciel, les soldats humains ne pouvaient rien faire tant que les démons les tiendraient en joue et Ichigo ne put que lever les yeux au ciel à son tour pour constater que l'éclipse solaire serait bientôt totale et c'était mauvais pour eux. Le jeune homme était cependant déçu quelque part de constater que la nouvelle arrivante n'était pas ce fameux Shirosaki, son aura n'était pas assez puissante, il pourrait la battre sans trop grandes difficultés, du moins c'était ce qu'il espérait. Sa réflexion fut brutalement interrompue par la disparition de l'astre du jour et la voix puissante de la démone :

-Allons-y mes frères ! Anéantissons cette bande de nuisible !

A peine eut-elle finit que les hordes ennemies dévalaient les flancs des montagnes tandis que les guerriers se dispersaient pour aller au contact. Ichigo se ressaisit et dégaina son sabre avant d'éperonner son cheval pour se diriger vers Menma. Celle-ci sourit en voyant le shinigami arriver vers elle, déterminer à en finir…. La lieutenant ne lui laisserait pas cette joie ! La démone disparut pour réapparaître juste devant la monture et faucher violemment cette dernière avec le tranchant de son arme monstrueuse, la tuant sur le coup et envoyant son cavalier heurter le sol poussiéreux de la plaine.

Ichigo se releva rapidement, un peu surpris par une telle force et étourdit par le choc reçu. Essayant d'ignorer la douleur de son corps et se concentrant sur son opposante qui la regardait avec une haine et un dégout évident :

-Tu es pourtant tellement faible, pourquoi quelqu'un comme toi… Pourquoi quelqu'un comme toi aurait le droit de lui faire du mal ?! Hurla la démone en chargeant l'humaine.

Ichigo était loin d'être faible, il brandit Zangetsu d'un geste vif et bloqua le hachoir, la propriétaire de ce dernier sembla déstabilisé par la maitrise évidente de son adversaire et ne réagit pas tout de suite. Serrant les dents, Menma appuya avec force sur la lame noir, brisant la garde adverse pour réattaquer, s'en suivit un combat endiablé entre les deux sabreurs, combat durant lequel la démone ne manqua pas de décharger sa rage sur le shinigami :

-Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un comme toi attire autant son intérêt ?!

-Mais t'es folle ou quoi ?! S'écria Ichigo entre deux échanges, il ne comprenait pas un mot de ce que disait la lieutenant, de qui elle parlait ?

-Tu lui fait pourtant tellement de mal ! Poursuivit l'autre sans prêter attention à la question

- De qui tu parles ?! Je piges rien à ce que tu raconte !

- Tu ne comprends rien et ne sait rien, tu es juste gênant et inutile ! Cria Menma en s'élançant une nouvelle fois vers l'orangé.

La lame noire s'illumina légèrement avant que le shinigami ne le lève vers le ciel à deux mains et ne s'exclame :

-Getsuga Tensho! !

Le sabre produisit une sorte de détonation et une lame d'énergie et de feu noirâtre en sortie, faisant voler le hachoir en morceaux et projetant sa manieuse en arrière, lui brûlant le corps. La démone cria de douleur en rentant le coté gauche de son visage mutilé d'où s'écoulait du sang en provenance de l'œil, probablement vide à présent. Menma regarda ses mains vides, un peu hébétée par la douleur mais se reprit bien vite et se rua sur le shinigami avec un grondement furieux .

Celui-ci fut prit de court, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à une réplique immédiate de la démone pourtant bien amochée et s'effondra à nouveau sur le sol, lâchant son sabre après un violent coup de poing au visage qui fit perler le sang sur ses lèvres. Son assaillante positionna ses mains autour de son cou et serra sa gorge, l'humain saisit les mains de l'autre, la griffant en essayant de desserrer sa poigne de fer tandis qu'il suffoquait, les démons avaient une telle force physique…

-Crève, tu ne mérite que ça !

Ichigo ne pouvait pas bouger, la démone était assise sur son ventre, bloquant toute tentative, cette situation lui était vaguement familière, sa vue s'assombrissait. Il posa son bras droit sur le coté et sentit la garde de son sabre qu'il saisit avec difficulté.

-Pardonne moi, murmura-t-il.

-Qu…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, la lame noire du shinigami était fichée dans sa poitrine, le liquide chaud et noirâtre imbibait ses vêtements et s'écoulait sur le sol alors qu'elle basculait sur le coté…..


	7. Chapitre 6

Salut à tous ! Un nouveau chapitre, pas encore de lemon dans celui-ci mais il est pour bientôt ^^ Celui-ci est plus pour expliquer certains trucs….mais pas la trame principale X)

Réponse à la review de Lottie : Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise ^^, si j'ai écrit cette histoire c'était aussi un peu parce que je suis obligée de lire des fictions sur ce couple en anglais vu qu'il n'y e a pas beaucoup en français. Pour ce qui est des fautes, j'essaye d'en faire le moins possible tout simplement parce que sinon ce n'est pas agréable à lire (j'ai été corriger celle de l'épilogue d'ailleurs X) mais malgré les relectures, j'en laisse toujours un peu.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Menma regarda le sabre se retirer de son corps et le sang gicler avant de basculer sur le coté et de tousser, un filet écarlate s'écoula de son menton et le froid s'immisçait dans ses membres. Sentant l'ombre de la mort , elle vit le visage du shinigami, si semblable à celui de son maître…

_Shirosaki sama_

Elle ferma les yeux, repensant à leur rencontre….

_-Félicitation pour votre promotion, Menma san !_

_-Merci général, j'espère que nous collaborerons encore ensemble, cette mission fut une vraie partie de plaisir ! Presque trop simple, Répondit l'interpellée en souriant_

_-Volontiers , dit le grand homme, je vous laisse à présent, le devoir m'appelle comme vous savez._

_-A bientôt général !_

_La jeune démone se dirigea vers la salle d'entrainement d'un pas léger et y vit un attroupement, tous regardaient vers le terrain situé en dessous avec intérêt certains criaient des encouragements :_

_-Que ce passe t-il ici ?_

_-Oh Menma san ! Félicitation pour…._

_-Merci mais je te demande ce qu'il se passe Noru._

_-Euh…. Et bien, cet idiot de Koruka à défié l'autre et est entrain de se faire écraser, une vraie raclée ! Lui qui n'arrêtait pas de se vanter sur ses soi-disant talents innés pour le combat, c'est un sacré coup pied au cul! S'exclama le dénommé Noru en riant._

_-L'autre ? Interrogea Menma en se rapprochant de l'air de combat_

_-Shirosaki , l'hybride humain._

_-Shirosaki ?_

_En voyant le combat en contrebas, une lueur intéressée s'alluma dans les yeux de la jeune femme, un démon brun complètement épuisé et haletant se tenait d'un coté et son adversaire de l'autre. Elle apprécia tout d'abord le physique de ce Shirosaki, mais fut ensuite intéressée par son expression qui montrait combien cela semblait lui faire plaisir d'écraser sa victime. Victime oui, parce qu'il était évident que Koruka n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance de gagner face au démon blanc qui n'avait pas la moindre égratignure. _

_Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur sadique et malsaine, plein de cruauté et d'une certaine soif de violence tandis qu'un sourire satisfait voir un peu fou ornait son visage La jeune démone remarqua cependant que ce regard était légèrement douloureux est amer ce qui l'intrigua grandement. Shirosaki soupira et se détourna du vaincu, probablement déçu du manque de résistance de l'autre et se dirigeait vers la sortie lorsqu'il sentit une pression dans l'air et se retourna vivement, bloquant habilement la lame de Menma qui venait de sauter dans l'arène :_

_-Bats toi contre moi !_

_L'autre la toisa avec attention avant de répondre, agacé :_

_-Je suis pas une bête de foire, casse- toi._

_-Je veux juste t'affronter, pourquoi refuses tu ?Tu ne veux pas te battre ?_

_Sans que la démone n'ai eu le temps de réagir ou de voir quoi que ce soit, le sabre de Shirosaki était pressé sur sa gorge, mordant légèrement la peau fragile. Menma déglutit en regardant l'arme mais ne se démonta pas et soutint le regard amusé mais aussi un peu énervé sur elle ._

_-Je refuse parce que tu es faible et que tu ne veux te mesurer à moi que par curiosité. Si tu veux mourir, cherche quelqu'un d'autre, j'aimes me battre, pas exécuter des abrutis _

_Rengainant son sabre, il se retourna et marcha vers la sortie dans les léger cliquetis de son armure de cuir et de fer noir._

_-La curiosité n'est pas une bonne raison de se battre pour toi ? Demanda Menma qui n'avait pas bougé._

_-Il y a déjà suffisamment de raisons pour combattre, pas besoin de rajouter des choses aussi futiles et stupides…_

Ces mots étaient gravés dans sa mémoire, ils étaient ceux d'une personne semblant avoir tout vécut, une personne dotée d'un esprit brillant qui, malgré les apparences avait un sens de l'honneur et tuait pour des valeurs qu'elle croyait justes, c'était celles de Shirosaki, de son maître, de celui qui l'avait fait évoluer et rendue différente des autres. Ce maître pour qui tout les guerriers nourrissaient une crainte et un respect aveugle, que tout le monde traitait de monstre sanguinaire sans même chercher à comprendre, à savoir pourquoi il agissait ainsi….

_« Pardonnez moi Shirosaki sama, je n'ai pas été à la hauteur, vous aviez raison au final, je ne vous ai pas été d'une grande aide….. Vous ne pourrez même pas honorer votre parole… » _Pensa la démone en fermant les yeux.

-C'était là que tu t'était barrée, t'es vraiment conne…. Fit une fois familière au-dessus d'elle.

Le lieutenant sentit quelqu'un la soulevait un peu du sol pour l'appuyer contre un torse. Shirosaki dégageait la plaie avec lenteur, comme pour ne pas la voir avant de stopper tout mouvement, surement après avoir constaté qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Menma entrouvrit péniblement les paupières, fatiguée par l'étreinte de la mort, pour voir Shirosaki penché sur elle, une expression mi amusée mi attristée sur le visage, souriant, un sourire sincère, pas ceux qu'il réservait à ses ennemis.

-Shirosaki….sama

-Ne parle pas, tu vas encore dire des conneries…. Répondit l'autre, la voix calme, comme si il grondait un vieil ami en raffermissant la prise qu'il avait sur ses épaules, résigné.

- Je suis heureuse…. D'avoir tenu ma parole,… de pouvoir mourir ici…. au combat pour vous murmura la jeune femme , esquissant un pénible sourire

- T'as faillit m'empêcher de tenir la mienne, tu peux mourir, t'es juste conne de le faire maintenant, t'aurais pus voir tellement de choses…. Je comptais sur toi moi, comment je vais faire si t'es plus là pour réparer ce que je casse ? Demanda l'autre, comme à un enfant, avec une douceur complice, il n'était pas triste, il lui disait au revoir à sa façon, avec respect mais sans larmes, sans peine. Comme si il laissait partir un oiseau qu'il aurait tenue contre son cœur pendant des années, avec affection mais sans regrets

Quand il sentit le corps de son lieutenant s'affaisser, il serra un peu les dents et posa le corps par terre avant de se relever, regardant le visage paisible avec nostalgie. Cette femme l'exaspérait souvent par sa gentillesse, elle aurait mieux fait de naître humaine, d'avoir un mari et des enfants, la vie qu'elle avait menée ne lui avait jamais convenue. Il se souvenait que, quand il lui avait dit ça, elle avait rit, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait rire, elle lui avait dit : « Avec tout le respect que je vous doit, je crois que de nous deux, c'est vous qui auriez le plus mérité d'être heureux ! ».

Il s'était énervé et l'avait frappé, pas fort, il n'avait jamais réussit à la frapper fort, pas spécialement parce qu'il l'aimait mais parce que cette fille….cette fille le comprenait, elle ne se contentait pas de le respecter ou d'avoir peur, elle cherchait à le faire pour de bonnes raisons. Elle le respectait parce qu'elle avait trouvé une raison de le faire, elle lui obéissait parce qu'elle estimait devoir le faire, elle lui faisait confiance parce qu'elle pensait que qu'il en était digne, pas par défaut ! Elle lui avait promis de mourir au combat pour lui et lui qu'elle mourrait avec lui à ses cotés.

Elle lui avait été utile et s'était quand même un peu dommage qu'elle meurt maintenant alors que le plus important était à venir mais bon, il ne fallait pas venir affronter _sa proie_. Il se tourna vers le shinigami qui s'était relevé et le regardait avec incompréhension et eu un sourire malsain, il avait enfin son due après tout et comptais bien en profiter !

- A nous deux shinigami, tu ne pourras pas t'échapper pas cette fois-ci !


	8. Chapitre 7

Deuxième chapitre de la journée, la fin est un peu frustrante, désolé X)

Bonne lecture !

Ichigo vit le double de son rêve apparaître et se diriger vers Menma , s'accroupir et prendre la guerrière au sol dans ses bras pour échanger quelques mots avec la mourante avant de reposer le corps à présent sans vie au sol. Le démon se releva, il n'avait pas l'air triste mais pas non plus si terrible, du moins pas avec son lieutenant. C'était son apparence qui inquiétait le jeune homme, pourquoi était-il une copie presque conforme de lui ? Pourquoi était-il apparut dans son rêve ? Les agissements du démon dans son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire et il frissonna rien que d'y penser. Surtout que sa pression spirituelle était bien plus forte que celle de l'autre démone…

-A nous deux shinigami, tu ne pourras pas t'échapper cette fois-ci !

Le shinigami fut choqué, cette fois –ci ? Le démon faisait-il allusion au rêve ?! C'était pas possible, pourquoi ça lui arrivait à lui ce genre de truc ?! Soudain, il fut sortit de sa rêverie par l'autre qui lui sauta à la gorge, l'empoignant violemment par shihakusho son avant de le jeter au sol avec force. Le jeune homme eu le souffle coupé au contact de la surface dur, Shirosaki était tellement plus fort que son lieutenant !

L'orangée se releva de justesse alors qu'un sabre étrangement familier se fichait là ou il se trouvait un instant plus tôt, il se reprit et para la deuxième attaque habilement, il n'allait pas se laisser tuer aussi facilement ! Shirosaki récupéra sa propre arme au sol et l'abattit avec violence sur la lame d'Ichigo, brisant sa garde et le faisant reculer d'un pas. Ichigo retirait ce qu'il avait dit précédemment, ce type avait l'air dingue, il souriait comme un maniaque depuis le début du combat !

-Pas mal shinigami, j'aimes beaucoup qu'on me résiste…mais tu peux faire mieux nan ?

Le général n'attendit pas de réponse et chargea immédiatement, faisant une entaille dans le flanc de son adversaire suivit d'un violent coup de genou dans l'estomac. Le ciel s'assombrit davantage alors que le shinigami portait sa main à sa blessure et crachait un peu de sang, tentant de ce concentrer sur le combat malgré la douleur.

Shirosaki le regarda avec amusement, affichant un sourire sadique et une lueur perverse dans son regard doré. Maintenant qu'il avait son ennemi devant lui, il regrettait presque tout ce temps à avoir attendu, il aurait du venir « s'occuper de lui » bien plus tôt. Le démon s'avança jusqu'à lui et brandit à nouveau son sabre, comme il s'y attendait, l'autre para et lança un :

-Getsuga Tensho !

Le sabre noir s'illumina et s'enflamma du feu noir et pourpre avant que Shirosaki ne réplique :

-Getsuga Tensho !

-Quoi ?!

Le choc fut terrible et Ichigo, affaiblit par son combat précédent fut projeté en arrière, percutant un arbre et se retrouvant à terre, haletant et hébété, comment pouvait-il connaître cette attaque ? Le démon blanc s'approcha de l'humain, satisfait de voir cette moue désemparée sur le visage de l'autre mais il voulait plus ,car oui Shirosaki éprouvait des envies plutôt malsaines vis-à-vis de _son _chère shinigami….

-Tu souffres peut être ? Ou bien tu as peur ? Tu peut crier si tu veux, tu peut même pleurer ! A moins que ton sort ne t'importe si peux ?

-Je…ma vie n'est pas si importante. Répliqua l'autre sans conviction, après tout, on lui avait toujours dit que ses pensée importaient peu, tant qu'il protégeait le pays.

-C'est ça qu'on t'as apprit ? Je comprend mieux pourquoi t'es aussi faible… Mais dit moi, ces humains, ils sont pas si important que ça, non ? Tu t'en fout si ils crèvent tous ou sont réduis en esclavage ? T'inquiètes pas pour toi, j'vais pas te tuer tout de suite, j'ai des choses bien plus intéressantes en tête, annonça le démon en riant.

Ichigo serra les dents et ferma les yeux, il ne lui restait presque plus de force et il avait tellement mal partout, il avait la sensation que chaque endroit de son corps était douloureux. Son crâne aussi à force de cogiter sur le pourquoi du comment à propos du démon.

-Tu tiens surement ça de nôtre mère !

-Nôtre ?

-Tu t'es pas demandé pourquoi on avait la même tête ? La même cicatrice ? Les même capacité ? Personne t'as jamais dit la vérité ?

Devant le visage interloqué, Shirosaki prit le menton du shinigami, lécha un peu du sang qui avait coulé sur les lèvres minces et saisit le poignet gauche de son propre membre mutilé avant de dire :

-Je vais t'expliquer…..ma chère moitié….

-En réalité, toi et moi ne faisons qu'un. Comme tu sais, nôtre mère était , shinigami, une très puissante femme mais qui était naïve et manipulée par les conseillers de l'empereur. La guerre contre les démons faisait déjà rage à cette époque. Un jour, il se trouve que nôtre mère tomba sur un démon blessé et ne put se résoudre à l'achever, elle décida même de le soigner en cachette. Leur relation évolua, ils couchèrent ensemble et elle tomba enceinte, lorsque les membres du conseil l'apprirent, ce fut un scandale, ils voulurent la faire exécuter, seulement sans son shinigami, le pays serait affaibli face aux démons, ils ont donc prétendu ignorer nôtre existence jusqu'à ce qu'elle nous donne la vie.

Ils n'eurent pas à la tuer, porter l'enfant d'un démon n'est normalement pas possible pour un humain, seule sa puissance magique l'a empêchée de mourir durant la grossesse . Elle avait voulut appeler son fils Ichigo, un fils unique, nous ne sommes pas jumeaux si tu te demande. Seulement, quand l'enfant est né, il était mi humain, mi démon, le conseil employa alors une méthode très ancienne pour séparer le coté humain de l'autre, tu fut l'humain et hérita du nom que voulait nous donner notre mère mais tu était peu capable d'exprimer ou même de ressentir des sentiments, la tristesse ou la douleur psychologique notamment.

J'étais le démon, je fut donc envoyé dans l'autre monde et nous sommes depuis lors relié par cette cicatrice, tu ressens ma haine et moi je vis ta douleur et ta tristesse, un partage bien cruel car non seulement je n'y gagne rien mais je souffre inutilement. Nous ne sommes donc qu'une personne, si l'un de nous tue l'autre, ce serait comme un suicide.

-Comment as-tu pus survivre ? Demanda difficilement Ichigo, choqué au-delà du possible par cette histoire, on lui aurait mentit pendant toute sa vie ?!

-Une vieille démone m'avait recueilli, elle était plutôt gentille mais est morte lorsque je n'avait que 9 ans, j'ai du me débrouiller sous les brimades, les coups et les injures due à mon métissage. A mes 16 ans, je me suis engagé dans l'armée ou j'ai finit par comprendre mon origine grâce à un otage humain haut placé qui m'a reconnu. Par la suite, les sentiments que je ressentais devenais insupportable, si bien que je devais me laisser aller à la tuerie de temps en temps puis de plus en plus souvent.

Sache que dans le partage, je suis tout de même celui qui a hérité de la force, surtout physique alors que toi tu as toujours été un enfant plus fragile, facilement malade. Ça me coûte de dire ça mais je suis assez content de ma part, au moins j'aurais le dessus sur toi. Au début, j'avais vraiment envie de te tuer et puis j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, après t'avoir vu plusieurs fois en me liant à ton esprit, j'ai développé un besoin fou de te voir en vrai, de te toucher, de te faire crier….

Un vengeance un peu différente de la normale en autre, et puis j'ai pas vraiment envie de mourir tu sais, j'ai surtout envie de faire de toi mon esclave de guerre… Dit le démon en ricanant avant de plonger son visage dans le cou de l'orangé, léchant la peau doré.

Ichigo sursauta et essaya de la frapper avec son sabre, tentative vaine car l'autre attrapa la lame d'une main et, sans même se tourner, il lui arracha Zangetsu et le jeta un peu plus loin sous le regard horrifié de l'orangée qui tentait tant bien que mal de le repousser :

-C'est inutile de résister mon adorable fraise, j'essayerai de ne pas être trop dur mais ça va être compliqué… J'ai tellement envie de te faire _mien….. _


	9. Chapitre 8

Bonjour à tous !

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre je pense, merci beaucoup à Lottie, tes reviews me font très plaisir, je savais bien que tu adorerais attendre presque une semaine pour avoir la suite X) Merci à tous les autres aussi bien évidemment ^^

Attention : lemon (je n'ai pas beaucoup l'habitude X)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-_C'est inutile mon adorable fraise, j'essayerai de ne pas être trop dur mais ça va être compliqué… J'ai tellement envie de te faire mien….. _

A l'entente de cette réplique, Ichigo piqua un fard et se rendit un peu mieux compte de la situation délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait, à savoir plus ou moins assis dos à un arbre, un démon puissant et bien décidé à faire de sa virginité du passé à quatre pattes au dessus de lui ! L'orangé ne voulait pas de ça, ce type était complètement cinglé ! C'étaient deux mecs, ils se connaissaient pas et puis merde c'était son ennemi quoi ! Le shinigami voulut repousser le démon tout en protestant :

-Mais t'es taré ou quoi ?! Je veux pas ça, casses toi !

Shirosaki se redressa en affichant une moue moqueuse et demanda, mutin :

-Pourquoi tu voudrais pas ? Je t'assures que si tu me laisse faire tu prendras ton pied

-Nan ! Je ne…...

Ichigo fut brutalement interrompu par les lèvres du démon sur les siennes, il voulut tourner la tête mais l'autre lui saisit la mâchoire avec force pour l'en empêcher. L'orangée fit alors la seul chose qui lui passa par l'esprit, il mordit la lèvre inférieur de son double jusqu'au sang, celui-ci recula vivement en jurant, essuyant le sang qui perlait sur ses lèvres et coulait un peu sur son menton. Sa proie n'attendit pas et se dégagea pour se relever dans le but de s'enfuir. Il n'eu pas fait trois pas que l'autre le rattrapa sans aucune peine pour le balancer par terre, lui arrachant un gémissement, apparemment un peu voir très énervé de la tentative de fuite de l'humain. Il s'assit sur son bassin et déchira le shihakusho noir avant de se saisir des poignets de l'orangée pour les attacher ensemble à l'aide du tissu épais. Shirosaki se pencha à nouveau sur l'autre, son regard doré légèrement assombri par le désir et la colère, il était fatigué que l'autre se débatte ainsi, c'était pas la mer à boire, il lui avait même promis qu'il essayerai d'être doux !

Il lui donna un violent coup de poing, histoire de lui faire intégrer l'idée qu'il ne supporterait pas longtemps sa résistance puis il mit à nouveau sa main sur la mâchoire du shinigami et fixa les yeux ambré tandis qu'il se rapprochait afin de le ré embrasser, sollicitant cette fois-ci l'accès à la bouche de l'orangée. Ichigo sentit la langue de l'autre sur ses lèvres, il hésita un instant mais se résigna à les entrouvrir après avoir vu le regard dur du démon, celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre et introduisit sa langue entre ses dents, allant chercher la sienne, passant langoureusement sur les gencives et faisant gémir leur possesseur. Le baiser devint vite brutal et exigeant, le démon menait la danse et Ichigo n'avait certainement pas son mot à dire !

Quand ils se séparèrent, leur bouches encore reliés par un petit filet de salive, l'orangé était à bout de souffle, faisant sourire Shirosaki qui se dit que son rouquin était vraiment trop mignon. Il fit glisser ses mains pâles sur la peau dorée du torse de sa proie, se délectant des soupirs qu'elle laissait échapper bien malgré elle. Les doigts aux ongles noirs vinrent bien vite trouver les mamelons rosés pour les taquiner avant que les lèvres habiles ne viennent prendre la relève, mordillant et suçotant les boutons de chair non sans protestations de la part de la « victime » :

-A…arrête ça ! Détaches moi….enfoiré de démon….

-Oui, moi aussi je t'aime trésor, ronronna le démon avant de remonter vers son cou et de mordre cruellement la clavicule du shinigami qui ne put retenir un cri de surprise et de douleur. Mais tu as raison, il est plus que temps de passer à des choses plus sérieuses….

Ne se préoccupant pas du tout de l'avis de l'orangée, Shirosaki en lui enleva rapidement son hakama, en profitant pour retirer son propre yukata, restant juste en pantalon( il portait toujours son yukata de nuit, n'ayant pris le temps de n'enfiler qu'un hakama blanc). Le sous vêtement du shinigami suivit rapidement et le démon empoigna le membre à demi dressé de ce dernier pour effectuer de lents mouvements de haut en bas, ricanant à la vue du visage rouge et de l'expression de gêne et de honte du jeune homme sous lui. Il se baissa pour plaquer son torse contre celui de l'autre avant de lui arracher un nouveau baiser, étouffant les soupirs et plaintes qui le rendait fou. Ichigo n'arrivait plus à penser correctement, essayant de se convaincre que ce que l'autre lui faisait n'était pas agréable, se hurlant qu'il le détestait, que c'était son ennemi, qu'il lui forçait la main mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en persuader, complètement perdu dans le plaisir que son double lui offrait « contre sa volonté ».

Il sentit que l'autre, sans cesser de le masturber, se mit à déposer de légers baiser sur son cou, léchant la plaie récemment créer, puis il descendit en travers de son torse, léchant la peau doré du ventre, jouant quelques instants avec son nombril puis il s'arrêta devant le sexe maintenant complètement érigé de l'orangée. Avant qu'Ichigo n'ai put comprendre ce à quoi il pensait, il engloutit son membre, le faisant gémir plus fort encore, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes. Au bout de quelques minutes de ce traitements, le jeune homme jouit dans la bouche du démon dans un cri d'extase. Shirosaki se redressa en se léchant les lèvres et vint embrasser le shinigami, lui faisant gouter à l'amertume de sa propre semence. Ichigo avait la tête qui tournait et encore quelques étoiles qui dansaient devant ses yeux suite à son orgasme, aussi ne sentit-il pas immédiatement la main de l'autre se diriger vers son intimité mais étouffa une plainte de douleur en sentant un premier doigt s'introduire en lui :

-Tu fais…. quoi là ?!

-Je te prépares petite fraise, répondit Shirosaki, amusé par la naïveté de sa proie, tout en ajoutant son majeur et entamer des mouvements de ciseaux.

-Mais ça fait mal ! Retires les ! Cria l'orangée en essayant de se soustraire au contact désagréable.

-Chuut, c'est dans ta tête, détends toi ou tu vas avoir encore plus mal après, c'est pour toi que je fait ça, ça me frustrerais que tu n'ai pas la honte d'y avoir pris du plaisir….

Ichigo allait répliquer mais seul un long gémissement de plaisir lui échappa, qu'est ce que l'autre lui avait fait ?! Le démon sourit en voyant l'autre bouger ses hanches, cherchant plus de contact entre les doigts et ce point qui lui apportait tant de plaisir. Estimant que son shinigami était prêt, Shirosaki retira ses doigts pour les remplacer par son membre délaissé, action qui calma plutôt les ardeurs de l'orangée qui poussa un cri de douleur et se débattit de plus belle.

- Ça… ça fait mal..arrête !

Shirosaki ne répondit pas et se contenta d'embrasser à nouveau sa proie gémissantes tout en commençant de lents mouvement de bassin. Il murmura des mots apaisants à l'oreille du shinigami tout en détachant les mains aux poignets blessés à force d'avoir tiré sur les liens et lécha les larmes de souffrance coulant sur les joues rougies. Le jeune homme se mit à haleter et gémir sous les coups de bassins de l'autre, la douleur se transformant en plaisir honteux, il entoura la nuque de son « assaillant » avant de chuchoter difficilement :

-Plus….

-Hum ? Je ne crois pas t'avoir bien entendu trésor, dit le démon en étirant un sourire sadique.

-Plus fort Shirosaki ! S'écria l'autre, oubliant la honte qi lui brûlait les joues

-A vos ordres _majesté_, ricana ce dernier en accélérant ses poussés, approfondissant chacun de ses assauts, faisant bientôt crier le shinigami.

Ce dernier finit par venir sous le traitement infligé, contractant ses muscles et amenant Shirosaki à la jouissance juste après lui, celui-ci lui vola un baiser sauvage avant de s'écarter, haletant. Il regarda Ichigo avec une expression satisfaite, écartant quelques mèches trempées du visage dont les paupières se fermaient doucement avant de murmurer :

-Tu es à moi maintenant, _Ichigo_…..


	10. Chapitre 9

Bonjour à tous !

Ceci est le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira même si perso je ne suis pas très satisfaite X)

Bon lecture !

* * *

Lorsqu'Ichigo ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé sur un futon qui lui était inconnu. Il se sentait un peu nauséeux et complètement désorienté, il faisait quoi ici ? C'était quoi cette pièce recouverte de tentures avec des lampions partout ? Il se redressa un peu, faisant glisser les draps noirs et pourpres avant de se figer et d'échapper un gémissement douloureux tout en se rallongeant d'un coup, les reins déchirés par une douleur aigu. Il posa ses mains sur son visage en serrant les dents avant d'écarquiller les yeux devant les brûlures sur ses poignets

-C'est quoi cette merde ? Murmura-t-il en les regardant.

Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il était complètement nu, et les souvenirs de la veille lui revinrent. Se souvenant de tout, il rougit violemment avant de se rendre compte de toute les conséquences de son échec. Certes, il y avait l'humiliation qu'il avait subit, ça lui coutait de l'avouer mais ce n'était rien à coté de la défaite qu'il avait causé à son peuple ! Il n'arrivait cependant pas à éprouver du remord, le démon avait raison, ça lui était difficile de….. ressentir ce genre de choses… De plus, les révélations de l'autre le rendait fou de colère maintenant qu'il y repensait, on lui avait mentit, on l'avait manipulé, utilisé ! Les membres du conseil ne l'avait jamais considéré comme un être humain !

Il redressa la tête en entendant un bruit venant de l'entrée de la pièce et se mit immédiatement sur la défensive, son sentiment d'insécurité ne fit que s'accroître lorsqu'il vit Shirosaki entrer et étirer un grand sourire en le voyant dans cette tenue avant de s'approcher du lit d'un pas félin.

-Tu es réveillé shinigami ? J'ai cru un instant t'avoir trop abimé… Lança t-il en ricanant

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?! Pourquoi tu ne m'a pas achevé ? Cracha l'orangé, reculant dans le futon

- Je n'en ai jamais eu l'intention, enfin, si tu avais été plus fort peut être que j'aurais demandé à un de mes subordonné de le faire car tu aurais pus représenter une réelle menace. Mais j'ai pus voir que j'avais raison et que c'était bien moi qui avais hérité de la puissance. De plus, tu es malin et j'imagine que ce que je t'ai dit n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd, non ?

Le démon marcha sur le matelas mince jusqu'à se retrouver en face de l'humain, le dominant par sa taille, l'humain en question essayait maladroitement de dissimuler le plus possible son corps avec le tissu de soie fine, mal à l'aise de se retrouver ainsi exposé. Shirosaki, grandement amusé par les rougeur de son adorable fraise, se baissa et lui saisit le menton pour lui imposer un baiser impérieux et brûlant. Ichigo se dégagea vivement, choqué et un peu honteux d'avoir apprécié cet échange plus qu'il n'aurait du.

Voyant que le shinigami été peu enclin à ses avances, le démon réprima son désir de satisfaire ses pulsions à nouveau pour lui parler de choses un peu plus…. Ennuyeuses :

-Comme tu t'en doute, les humains ont perdus, j'ai fait exécuter l'empereur ce matin même et mes troupes ont pris le contrôle de la capitale, mais plus important, toi tu as perdu, tu n'as pas pu te sacrifier et me tuer. Seulement, c'est moi qui dois m'occuper de tout, les humains et les autres conquêtes, ça me fait vraiment chier, surtout que j'avais d'autres idées en tête, dit-il en lançant un regard en biais à son interlocuteur. A la base, j'ai participer et diriger cette bataille pour te récupérer donc les autres combats me gonfle vraiment. En ce qui te concerne, je suis plutôt « gentil », je vais donc t'offrir deux choix : soit tu viens vivre à mes cotés, tu rejoindras donc les démons, en échange tu pourras t'occuper de gérer les problèmes de la capitale, je ferais en sorte que pas trop d'humain soit massacrer. Soit tu retourne la bas, reste aux ordres de ce conseil de pourries et redeviens une menace potentielle que je devrais rapidement mater, je ne te tuerais pas bien sur, je suis pas con à ce point là mais faire ça risque de beaucoup m'énerver alors je ne suis pas sur d'être sympas avec toi plus longtemps. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je suis capable de te faire si je m'énerve, tu piges ?

-C'est pas des putains de choix ! Ça reviens au même ! J'suis ton esclave dans les deux cas bordel ! Cria Ichigo, révolté par ce marché odieux. T'es infâme !

-Tu crois vraiment que j'suis le seul ?! T'es con ou quoi ? Comment tu peux encore avoir de la sympathie pour cette bande de sangsue qui t'ont juste envoyé te faire tuer ?! Tu crois qu'il savaient pas qu'en me tuant, tu mourrais ?! Ces vieux cons savaient bien qu'tu faisais pas le poids, ils espéraient juste que je te tuerais et me condamnerais aussi !

-Quoi ? L'orangé s'étai calmé bien vite, cette théorie étais loin d'être fausse, on l'avait vraiment manipulé à ce point ? Ils voulaient juste se débarrasser des deux enfants impurs en réalité ! Abasourdi un instant, il se rendit compte qu'il ressentait des choses plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait, de la rage et de la haine envers ceux qui l'avaient si lâchement trahis, poignardé dans le dos, jeté dans les bras de la mort, mais aussi un sentiment particulier envers Shirosaki qui était ce qu'il était certes mais qui voulait aussi le garder auprès de lui, si il voulait, il aurait très bien pu demander à un garde de le tuer pendant son sommeil, le démon serait resté en vie….. Il avait besoin de savoir la vérité !

-Alors ? Demanda l'autre, le regard un peu sombre.

-Je vais…..éclaircir tout ça… Dit le shinigami en portant une main à la chaîne qu'il portait autour du cou

-Tu vas quoi ? Hey !

Ichigo avait disparu, son Ichigo avait préféré rester avec ces enflures malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient fait ?! Le démon blanc rugit de colère et fit venir ses généraux avant de se mettre en route vers le palais, vers la seule salle qui lui avait résisté…..

Ichigo apparut dans la grande salle du conseil grâce à la chaîne de rappel qu'il avait reçu à ses cinq ans et qui lui permettait de se téléporter jusqu'ici. La grande salle toute dorée au fond de laquelle se trouvait un grand autel dédié au dieux et dont les murs était ornés de miroir, le milieu présentait une fontaine toute en pierres rares dont l'eau servait aux purifications, un peu plus vers l'autel se trouvait une longue table ou les trois membres du conseil délibéraient lors des réunions avec l'empereur.

Ils étaient là d'ailleurs, protégés des démons par la lourde porte d'argent recouverte de runes. Ichigo siffla de rage, cette salle était si grande, ils savaient ce qui allaient arriver alors pourquoi ne pas y protéger les civils du palais ?!

Attrapant un yukata doré et blanc et un hakama blanc qui trainaient là, probablement des habits de cérémonie ils les enfila rapidement avant de se diriger vers les anciens qui priaient, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver. Le premier à le se retourner fut Neon, celui qu'Ichigo détestait le plus bien qu'ils fussent à peu près tous au même niveau à présent :

-Ichigo ! Tu es en vie ? Il sembla marquer une hésitation, qu'Ichigo n'aurais jamais remarqué en temps normal, les dieux soient loués !

Les autres se retournèrent et Ichigo vit bien le malaise s'installer en eux, il se mordit les joues jusqu'au sang, se maîtrisant pour ne pas hurler, Shirosaki avait raison, ils s'étaient tous attendu à ce qu'il crève !

-Pourquoi cet étonnement ? Vous en doutiez peut être ?!

-Ne t'énerve pas si vite voyons, nous avons été envahis, nous pensions que tu avais succombé sous les coups de ton adversaire, tu as bien affronté Shirosaki n'est ce pas ?

-Succomber sous ses coups ? ça t'aurait fait trop plaisir, hein ?! Bien sur que je l'ai affronté ! Mais il est pas aussi ignorant que vous l'imaginiez, il savait bien qu'il mourrait en me tuant !

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes Ichigo ? Demanda Keon, un autre conseillé avec une expression inquiète et d'une voix bien trop mielleuse au gout du rouquin.

-Qu'est ce que je raconte ?! Hurla-t-il, je dit que vous m'ave tous mentit ! Vous vouliez juste vous débarrasser de moi et de Shirosaki depuis le début ! Vous devez être dégouté non ? Non seulement je suis pas mort mais en plus je connais vôtre petite combine ! Des gamins hybrides ça devait bien vous faire chier hein ?! Quoi de mieux que de les faire s'entretuer ?!

Les anciens se regardèrent, la mine soucieuse, conscient que rien ne pourrait plus calmer le jeune homme qui avait bel et bien découvert la vérité. Neon soupira et annonça, la voix grave :

-Bien sur que vous êtes une gêne ! Vôtre mère était idiote ! Si seulement elle nous avait obéit bien gentiment au lieu de vouloir garder ce bébé, les choses aurait été différentes ! Elle et ses idées de paix entre les humains et es démons, un sale pacifiste incapable d'achever un soldat et d'obéir aux ordres, si tu n'avais pas fait ta forte tête et que tu avais joué ton rôle de sacrifice, kami sama t'aurait pardonné ton origine impure et nous aurait tous sauvé ! Mais…..qu'est ce que tu as sur la joue ? C'est…. C'est ignoble !

Ichigo se toucha le visage et constata une légère différence de texture sur la joue gauche, il regarda dans un des nombreux miroirs de la pièce et constata que deux sorte de vagues rouges sombres étaient apparus sous son œil, c'était quoi encore ?

-Cette marque…. Tu t'es laissé prendre par cette monstruosité n'est ce pas ?! Cria Keon, tu nous as trahit, tout comme ta génitrice avant toi ! T'unir à cette chose t'as à nouveau rendu capable de ressentir des émotions, c'est de là que viens ton impertinence….. Peu importe, il nous faut à présent te supprimer, tu ne nous es plus d'aucune utilité à présent !

Avant qu'Ichigo n'ai pu réagir, la chaîne se mit à le brûler, le troisième conseillé, Heon, s'était déplacé et était à présent devant lui, une main effleurant les petits maillons argentés, faisant bientôt tomber le shinigami à genoux sous la douleur :

-Tu crois vraiment que nous n'avions pas pris nos précautions ? Gamin stupide….

A ce moment, une explosion se fit entendre et de la poussière envahit la pièce, des débris de la porte atterrirent sur le sol. Ichigo vit l'homme en face de lui s'écrouler au sol, visiblement mort, le sang tachant son kimono au niveau de la poitrine. Se relevant, il se retrouva en face de Shirosaki, visiblement énervé qui posait son zanpakuto ensanglanté sur son épaule, d'autres démons se pressant dans la pièce pour se saisir des deux autres hommes présents.

-Tu peux me dires pourquoi t'es revenu ? T'espérait quoi exactement ?!

-Non, attends, c'est pas ce que tu crois, je voulais juste être sur que ce que tu me disais était vrai ! S'exclama l'orangé

-Tch, si tu me fait pas confiance, pourquoi je devrais moi ?

-Je….J'accepte de rester avec toi…

Le démon se détendit et sourit devant l'éternelle gêne de sa fraise, lui prouvant que ce dernier était sincère. Shirosaki passa une main blanche dans les cheveux oranges avant d'embrasser à nouveau le shinigami qui enserra ses épaules, soupirant contre ses lèvres. L'étreinte se fit plus enflammée, leur langues entamant un ballet sensuel. Ils se séparèrent, un peu essoufflé :

-Je t'aime Ichigo, souffla le démon en affichant un sourire sincère, se délectant toujours des rougeurs plus que présentes sur l'adorable visage de sa fraise.

-Je….je crois que moi aussi… Murmura l'autre, en détournant le regard.

Shirosaki ricana et fit descendre ses mains sur les fesses de l'autre en ronronnant :

-_On rentre...Majesté ? _

**Fin**

* * *

J'espère que cette fiction vous a plu et merci de l'avoir suivit !


	11. Epilogue

Ce chapitre est l'épilogue de cette fiction, donc le dernier.

Bon lecture !

* * *

Deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la guerre, les humains guérissaient lentement de leurs blessures, aussi bien celles de leur corps que de leur cœur après la victoire écrasante des démons, finissant le long deuil de leur empereur bien aimé et de ceux tombés au combat. Ils n'avaient pas su pour ce qui était arrivé à leur protecteur, pensant qu'il avait préféré abandonner pour préserver le peu de liberté qu'il leur resteraient après la guerre….

Les démons n'avaient pas changé les lois du pays, leur but n'étant pas de le détruire mais d'en faire une avant-garde pour poursuivre leurs conquêtes. De nombreuses batailles suivirent, les laissant victorieux de part leur supériorité numérique et matérielle.

Ichigo s'était vu offrir de diriger sa ville natale et accepta, soucieux du bonheur et de la liberté de ceux qu'il aimait et qui avait toujours été là pour le soutenir et l'encourager. Il fut bien sur aider par des conseillers pour la gestion mais fit en sorte que ses idées et souhaits aboutissent, ne voulant pas se faire manipuler comme bien d'autres avant lui. Il réussit à convaincre Shirosaki (on se demande tous de quelles façon…) de ne pas faire exécuter les deux membres du conseil restant car, bien qu'ils lui laissait un souvenir plus qu'amer, ce n'étaient que deux vieillards effrayés, ils furent exilés dans un temple bouddhiste afin de méditer sur leurs actions égoïstes. Le jeune shinigami continuait son entrainement avec acharnement, sous le regard amusé de son démon d'amant. Bien que peu motivé à l'admettre, Ichigo ressentait un bon nombre de sentiments envers son double, aussi bien une certaine rancœur qui disparaissait au fil du temps qu'un amour naissant et inexplicable qui grandissait et gonflait dans son cœur de jour en jour, probablement alimenté par la douceur de l'autre à son égard.

Shirosaki fut récompensé par ses supérieurs de sa victoire et eu les pays à gérer, tâche qu'il délégua volontiers en partie à son nouveau bras droit. Il savourait juste chaque instant passé avec sa fraise, se souciant peu du futur ? Il fut réticent devant la demande de ce dernier à laisser partir les deux vieux en vie mais, fasse à la « force persuasive » et la volonté du shinigami, il céda, gagnant par la même occasion une certaine estime aux yeux de l'humain. Il n'ignorait pas le conflit intérieur de son amant car se trouvait lui-même dans une situation similaire, ne savant plus si c'était toujours une sorte d'obsession aveugle ou de l'amour pur qui l'entrainait vers l'autre. La deuxième solution étant un concept relativement abstrait dans son esprit. Il se surprenait à penser aux jeune homme pendant des heures sans se douter qu'il n'était pas le seul à le faire et cela le rendait perplexe. En ce qui concerne Menma, il lui fit dresser une tombe auprès de laquelle il se rendait plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait voulus, grognant ensuite au sujet d'une sale lâcheuse qui lui laissait tout son bordel sur les bras.

Aujourd'hui, les deux amants étaient venus pour une autre tombe, celle de leur mère près du palais. Adorée du peuple, elle avait hérité d'une très belle sépulture presque toujours fleurie par des mains anonymes mais au combien reconnaissantes pour sa protection. Ichigo se releva après avoir déposé une gerbe de fleurs blanches devant le monument, admirant un instant le court texte gravé en l'honneur de leur mère sur celui-ci :

« **_C'était une femme souriante et pleine de bonté, qui veilla toujours sur nous comme sur ses propres enfants, portant un regard bienveillant sur les autres. Nôtre plus grand regret à tous fut sans doute de ne pas avoir pus lui exprimer notre gratitude de son vivant _**»

Le shinigami tourna la tête vers le démon à ses cotés, il avait un regard étrange, c'était la première fois que l'albinos venait sur la tombe de Masaki et peut être cela l'émouvait plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé…

-Tu penses à quoi ? Demanda l'orangé, t'as l'air tout déprimé…

-Nan, je pensais au fait que j'ai longtemps détesté cette femme pour m'avoir abandonner, avant de savoir pour nous deux et pour sa mort.

-Et maintenant ?

-J'me dit que si elle était en vie, elle les aurait pas laissé nous séparer, ça aurait changé un paquet de choses.

-Il y aurait quand même eu la guerre et tout tu sais, ça aurait surement été le même résultat…

-N'empêche que voir ses fils se foutre sur la gueule, ça a du la rendre furax, dit l'albinos en ricanant, si elle pouvait elle nous mettrait surement la raclé de notre vie ! Parce que je sais pas si t'es au courant trésor, mais notre génitrice était sacrément plus puissante que toi ou moi…

-Ouais je sais, à ton avis, c'est nous voir nous battre ou coucher ensemble qui l'énerverait le plus ? Répliqua Ichigo avec un regard légèrement accusateur.

-T'insinue quoi ? Demanda l'autre, amusé, tu préfèrerais que je te frappe ? Je pensais pourtant être doux avec toi, ce n'est pas assez ?

-Oh la ferme, j'disais ça comme ça moi…. Répondit le jeune homme en tournant les talons pour rentrer au palais.

Il sentit une main se saisirent de sienne tandis que le démon l'avait rejoint, marchant à sa hauteur, le sourire aux lèvres. Ichigo détourna les yeux mais ne chercha pas à se soustraire à la prise de son double, ressentant une certaine plénitude à ce contact. Shirosaki, un peu surpris que sa fraise ne proteste pas, ne dit rien et leva les yeux vers le ciel : ouais, leur mère devait surement veiller sur eux deux en ce moment, et devait sourire elle aussi…

Fin

* * *

J'espère que cette fiction vous aura plu, merci de l'avoir lu !


End file.
